


"Mine."

by XxXJellyfishTitanXxX



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, one-shot...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXJellyfishTitanXxX/pseuds/XxXJellyfishTitanXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is in heat, Frank is his alpha and Leo knows that he belongs to Frank. Not Jason or Percy. Just Frank Zhang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mine."

Frank rolled over in his bed, promptly letting out a soft moan when he found himself burying his head into the caramel-skinned male's neck sleeping before him. He bucked his hips slightly, the smell overwhelming from how close the alpha was to the omega... No, to his omega. Frank easily could tell that Leo was also reacting to his sudden heat; though mostly because Valdez was fisting and un-fisting his petite yet calloused hands. He was also rubbing his thighs together, smearing his slick everywhere on his legs. What caught Frank's attention most was the way that his omega's eyebrows furrowed together, like he was trying so very hard to not awake and actually get a good nights sleep. "Leo..." The shape-shifter called softly, whilst making sure to gently nibble on the shell of his lover's ear; wanting Leo to awaken and notice his presence. He would feel terrible if his alpha instincts took over, knowing that if that happened; he would either be taken away from Leo, or Leo would be take away from him by Camp Jupiters camp councilor. Though, Frank also didn't want to do anything that Leo didn't like or didn't want to do. If Leo said no, he wouldn't do what he was doing anymore. If Leo said stop it, he would stop completely and pull Leo into his muscular chest to cuddle. If Leo said he never wanted to do it again... Well, Frank would respect his wished and hope that they could still at least be friends with mutual benefits; though he would be upset and pray... Pray to every god out there that Jason or Percy won't find out that Leo was a single omega and snatch Leo up. "Leo baby..." Frank flicked his tongue out, allowing it to slip into the crease of Leo's ear; before the pink muscle retreated back into his mouth. He was soon pressing chaste kisses to Leo's jawline, occasionally sucking and leaving light red marks that would fade by the night of the next day. "Come on, wake up for me..." The alpha muttered, mindlessly bucking his hips up again; the smell becoming stronger and stronger the more he thought about Leo being in heat. "Leo..." This time, Frank let out a low growl and nipped at some sun-kissed skin beneath his lover's full lips; the gentle biting earned Frank a soft cry, and the slow opening of such beautiful brown optics. "A-Al-Alpha..." Leo whimpered, seeming like he had been awake for hours on end; not like he had just awakened. "Omega." Frank commented back, his bulky arms snaked around Leo's waist; pulling the smaller demigod backwards with slight force, causing Leo to let out another cry and grind his hips backwards, wanting to be touched and loved like there was no tomorrow. Of course Frank was already sporting a quite painful erection, hell! Any Alpha would pop a boner if they were with such a cute omega... Especially when that so very cute omega was struggling through heat. But most Alpha's would probably loose control and fuck Leo into the bed unwilling. Frank knew that he wasn't like other alpha's, and he knew that Leo wasn't like other omega's. Leo liked to take things slow, and cherish the time he spends tying the knot with his Alpha; while Frank enjoys the same... Though sometimes he wishes that Leo would allow him to pick the pace up. Other omega's just usually do whatever the Alpha wanted, and allowed the Alpha to pound them into the sheets all night, everyday. While other Alpha's normally loose control whenever they bed their omega, or whenever their omega goes into heat. Which is why the camp councilor had tried so very hard to separate omega's, and alpha's (the beta's wandered around anywhere they felt like.), but of course; everyone fought against it, stating that they wanted to be at their lovers side no matter what. Which is how Frank ended up getting his old roommate to switch cabins, and allow Leo to stay with him; each day... Each night. "Frank... Frank pl-please be awak-awake..." Frank hadn't notice that he stopped moving, until his eyes wandered down; aimlessly staring at a pool of chocolate brown. He felt bad now. He hadn't noticed his omega's calls and whimpers of his name, he hadn't noticed that Leo had flipped his petite and trembling body around so he could face his day-dreaming alpha. Leo was now desperately rubbing his body against Frank's much larger one, obviously wanting to be touched and helped with his... Problem. "Sorry, Leo. I spaced out..." Frank muttered, as he reached forward; though only so he could cup the omega's facial cheeks within his rough palms. Frank adored how soft Leo's skin was, he loved how it was only touched by him and him only. "But I'll take care of you now..." The alpha moved fast, pushing Leo away and down onto the plush bed, allowing him to clamber on top of the submissive boy, and straddled Leo's hips between his legs. Leo was trapped, but he didn't mind; he didn't mind the hungry and predator-like face Frank was wearing, he didn't mind that Frank kept his elbows on either side of Leo's mess of cinnamon curls, he didn't mind that Frank was forcing his legs together and causing his slick to rub and made squelching noises. No... Leo didn't mind at all. "I'll take real good care of you, omega... You'll never want to leave me, ever..." Though it kind of bugged Leo that Frank's normal caring and sweet personality twisted and turned when he became aroused, or when he was dealing with a omega in heat. "I'll do better than Grace and J- Frank... Please don't talk about other people before we have sex..." Leo made sure to keep his voice quiet and low, scared that the Alpha would get pissed that he cut him off when he wad talking. What Frank said when he answered surprised Leo, it also made his fluttering hole to release even more slick. The shape-shifter had answered basically, but both boys knew that Frank hadn't had lots of emotions behind the answer... He only had one, and that one was respect. "Alright. I won't talk about them." Was what Frank said, and it just caused Leo's heart to explode. He wrapped his thin arms around the males neck, and pulled him down for a soft kiss; his lips soft against Frank's slightly chapped ones. The kiss didn't stay soft and loving for long, it was quick to turn into a tongue battle; obviously Frank won after allowing Leo to try and break into his mouth. His tongue pushed past Leo's lips, exploring every inch and curve of Leo's mouth. He didn't want to miss any part of the omega, he wanted to taste all of the tanned boy, he wanted to mark him as his own... Everywhere. He wanted to leave hickeys, he wanted to leave bite-marks, he wanted to leave bruises on Leo's hips that looked like his finger tips. He wanted to leave any... Love related mark on Leo. Frank wanted Jason and Percy to know that they didn't have a chance anymore, that Leo was his and his forever. Leo wasn't ever going to be their's... Just his, his to love, his to care for. Leo was Frank Zhang's and Frank thought that the world should know. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Leo cried out as he arched his back, desperately clawing at Frank's back; leaving angry red welts and long red lines. Salty tears gathered within the corners of his doe-like eyes, though they weren't tears of pain... But pleasure. His ankles crossed over the other, his legs having wrapped around Frank's waist at some point in time; whilst his body was rocked back and forth by Frank's inhuman thrusting pace. Frank groaned as Leo's tight... Tight pink hole tightened around his monstrous cock; pulling him deeper and deeper, trying to get him to hit that certain spot... Frank was quick to know that the tip of his swelling cock had struck Leo's special bundle of nerves; mostly because of the way Leo practically screamed, arched his back off of the creaking bed and the way that juices spluttered around Franks cock. "Yea-Yeah... You like that?" Frank questioned, a bit disappointed that Leo only let out a chocked sob and nodded his head north and southwards. Frank had stopped thrusting, as his large hands gripped at Leo's bruising hips and forced them upwards, causing the fire-user's back to arch in such a sexy way that Frank thought he could die. "Then... You'll love this." With that, Frank began to thrust again; enjoying the sobs and whimpers Leo let out as he listened to the sound of Frank's loaded balls slapping against the crease of his ass that was shimmering from his slick and pre-cum. "Yeah. Yeah. Oh god, you're so tight around me." Frank grunted, loving how he felt softness wherever the tip of his cock hit; meaning that he was abusing Leo's sweet spot, by hitting it with each thrust be made... With a great amount of force. The shape-shifter wondered how many days Leo wouldn't be able to walk for after he was done with him, he wondered how long it would take Leo to regain his vision after he made the tanned boy cum multiple times. "A-Alpha!" Leo whined, all while pushing his hips down as best as he could; trying so very hard to meet Franks their halfway... But he was having quite a trouble. "Who said..." Frank muttered between breaths of air, still ruthlessly pounding into the omega beneath his body. "You could... You could move?" Franks grip tightened on the boys hips, causing Leo to let out a yelp, and part his lips, which resulting in a glistening string of saliva rolling down the corner of Leo's lips and down the boys chin, until it was going down his lean neck. Frank loved the sight, it was so lewd and steamy; and just outright perfect. Leo was like a angel... Well, a horny one; and Frank... Well he was the one to set that angel straight and fuck that certain angel until the world crumpled before them. He also loved the sounds Leo made, he loved how he would practically choke on his own whimpers and moans, as he pushed himself against Frank's cock; wanting more and more inside his greedy hole. "C-Cum!! Fran-Frank!" Frank groaned, Leo's hole increasingly tightened around him; causing him to push harder and deeper into Leo for a few more seconds before he stayed completely still; knowing that if he moved while his knot connected Leo and himself, he could risk putting Leo in pain. The shape-shifter watched as Leo gasped, moved his hips in a circular motion and came... Hard. Leo's cum came out in periods, waiting for a few seconds before shooting more jizz onto Leo's amazingly flat stomach. Frank watched as Leo's legs began to tremble, and watched as a small bulge began pressing out of Leo's stomach; signally that the knot had been willing taken into Leo and was now getting itself comfortable. "Now... Now you're mine, Leo." It wasn't that they haven't ever had sex before, it was just that Frank always pulled out before he was ready to release his knot and had Leo either suck him off, or he would jerk himself off and cum all over Leo's thin body. The edges of Leo's lips curled up, and into a soft smile; as he pushed himself up weakly; so he was sitting in Frank's lap, his shivering arms wrapped around his lover's neck and pulled the male close. Their lips were quick to meet inches away, Frank's pressed closer though Leo moved back. With a small giggle, Leo placed a chaste kiss to his alpha's nose before pulling away and admiring the blush on Frank's pale face. "I love you so much, you have no idea."


End file.
